Sentimientos infantiles
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: -Basado en un sueño mio, ewe- Haruka's Pov. Sentimiento infantil, bueno, al menos eso creo, pero debi haberlo olvidado en 5 años.


_Esto fue un sueño mio O.o_

Haruka's POV

Estaba caminando hacia su casa. Si no fuera por Kou no sabria donde es. Ya se lo dije a ella, esta de acuerdo con esto. No me sorprende, ella es una gran amiga mia. Intente decirselo a los chicos. Con Rei no estoy muy involucrado, Nagisa se alegro por mi, aunque me dijo que ya lo sabia, que era muy obvio, y Makoto... bueno... el simplemente me miro sorprendido, bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio. Creo que lo lastime. Pero me preocupa mas salir lastimado ahora.  
Son las 11 de la noche y estoy aqui frente a su puerta, con miedo a tocarla. Hasta que por fin lo hice. Me recibió Kou, vestida en pijama... si se le puede llamar pijama a la escasa ropa que tenia.

**-Haru, ¿Que haces aqui?**

**-Yo... vine porque... queria hablar con tu hermano...**- Ella entendio inmediatamente mis motivos de estar allí.

-**Oh... ya veo...¡Rin! ¡Te busca un amigo!... buena suerte**.- Me susurró y se fue.  
Rin llegó a la puerta, y se quedo allí parado desde adentro.

**-¿Que quieres?-** Preguntó un tanto enojado. Se le notaba en su tono de voz. Eso me puso mas nervioso.

-**Yo... eh... ¿Podemos hablar a solas?... por favor...**- Me vi obligado a rogarle. No quiero que su familia escuche, ellos me conocen desde pequeño. ¿Que pensarian de mi? El aceptó. Salió afuera y cerró la puerta.

-**¿Que quieres?**

**-Queria... decirte algo... algo importante...**

**-Pues vamos, quiero ir a dormir...**

**-Bueno... es que...**- ¿Como empezar? ¿Como decirlo? Muchos problemas agobiaban mi cabeza. Así que empece como con toda historia, desde el principio.- **Cuando te fuiste... hace 5 años... me di cuenta de algo.**

**-¿Hace 5 años? ¿Y todavia lo recuerdas?**

**-Es que... en todos estos años no pude dejar esto... esto que sentia...**- Levante la mirada para verlo. Ahora tenia una expresion sorprendida.

-**¿A que te refieres?**

**-Desde que supe que ibas a ir.. mi pecho empezó a doler... sentia ganas de llorar todo el tiempo... lo unico que queria era aprovechar todo mi tiempo contigo... por eso nade contigo en la competencia... porque estaba contigo.**

**-Haru... eh... creo que tengo que irme...**

**-¡Espera! ¡Por favor! He esperado 5 años para decirtelo... no lo sabia entonces... pero ahora si lo se... ahora lo tengo claro...**- Volví a bajar la mirada.- **Rin... estoy... estoy enamorado de ti...**- Finalmente dije.

Un silencio nos rodeo. Tenia miedo de levantar la cabeza y encontrarme con una cara de odio y disgusto. Pero tenia que enfrentarlo. Y mi peor miedo se hizo realidad. Ni siquiera sorpresa veia en su rostro, solo una expresión enojada. Pero siguio en silencio.

-**Rin...**- Intente acercarme a èl. Solo recibi un fuerte golpe en la cara que me derribo al piso.

-**¡¿ERES IMBECIL?! Eras mi amigo, no nos vemos en 5 años, y ahora eres mi rival y vienes a decirme como si nada "estoy enamorado de ti". Eres patetico Haruka Nanase**.- Entró y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Sentí esa misma sensación que cuando se fue. Mi corazon dolia, y mis lagrimas querian salir a toda costa. Era un terrible dolor inexplicable. Años atras habia encontrado consuelo en Makoto, pero eso era por amistad, ahora que es algo amoroso, se que me abandono de verdad, y Nagisa tiene a Rei... osea que ahora estoy solo en mi dolor y angustia... Me levante y me fui corriendo de allí, al unico lugar donde podria estar calmado, la playa. Al menos me sente en el borde de una pared donde se separaba la playa de la calle. El mar estaba muy cerca. Tan pacifico, tan calmado. No era como yo me sentia ahora. Ahora sentia un tornado en mi corazón. Una tormenta que dificilmente cesaria. Tal vez aguante todos estos años porque crei que por nuestra amistad, podria tener esperanzas. 5 años de engaños.  
Sentí que queria ir a aquellas aguas calmadas, sumergirme y nunca emerger. Queria desaparecer. Queria olvidar este dolor. Pero solo me quede allí.  
Unas 2 horas despues todavia estaba ahí. El golpe que me dio Rin todavia dolia, pero no tanto como el dolor interno que sentia, sumado a la soledad en la que estaba. Pero se termino cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Me voltee a verlo... era Rin.

-**Hey..**.- Saludo algo desanimado.- **Mi hermana me dijo que me disculpara... ya sabes como es...**

-**Sobreprotectora, pervertida y se cree la lider.**

-**Si, exactamente**.- Se rió. Me permitió ver esos dientes de tiburon que me gustan.- **Eh... Haruka... sobre lo que dijiste...**

-**Olvidalo, ya mataste mis esperanzas, no quiero que sigas lastimandome...**

**-¿Que? No, no, no es eso, es que... mira, se que fui muy cruel contigo.**

**-Tan solo tomaste mi corazon y lo rompiste en un millon de pedacitos de la manera mas cruel posible.**- Exagere, pero así me sentia. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, ambos estabamos mirando al mar, sin nisiquiera intentar ver al otro.

-**...Tenia miedo...**- Dijo finalmente.-**... Nunca... nunca espere eso... mucho menos de ti... eras mi mejor amigo...**

-**Pero ahora soy tu rival...**- Me dolió decir eso.

-**Simplemente lo eres porque eras mejor que yo y quiero superarte...**- No esperaba que dijiera eso.- **¿Te crees que ya no te quiero? ¿Te crees que no me dolio dejarlos? ¿Te crees que no pense en ti cada dia? ¿Te crees que no me dolia recordarte?**- Sentí como su mano tomaba la mia.- **Lamento mucho haberte golpeado... en serio...**

**-Olvidalo... es solo un sentimiento infantil...**

**-Si persisitio por tanto tiempo no puede ser infantil... ¿Verdad?**

**-Tu que sabes que tanto tiempo duro...**- Le dije algo enojado, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar mi rubor.

-**Estoy seguro que lo mismo que mis sentimientos.-** Tomó mi cara obligandome a verlo a los ojos.

Y de la nada me beso. Un beso timido al cual correspondí. ¿Que hacia besandome? ¿No era su rival? ¿No era su enemigo? Rin es todo un enigma por descifrar. Pero podre resolver mis dudas despues, por ahora disfrutare de este momento por el que he anhelado 5 años.


End file.
